


Friendship Bracelets

by Daisyphile



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bracelets, Drabble, Friendship, Friendship bracelet, Just Friendship, Klance drabble, M/M, PIDGE AND HUNK, it's short guys there's not enough room for an entire romcom, klance friendship - Freeform, maybe more if you squint - Freeform, pidge and hunk play matchmaker, pidge and hunk scheme
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-07
Updated: 2017-04-07
Packaged: 2018-10-15 22:21:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10558644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daisyphile/pseuds/Daisyphile
Summary: "Whatever, just don't do it again! And keep your creepy little gifts to yourself!" Lance harrumphed. A super short fluff piece; could be Klance or a friendship pairing, it's up to the reader.





	

Lance yawned and stretched as he faded into consciousness. It was another slow day in the castle. The team had decided to lay low for a bit and land on Arus to train and get ready for the next, inevitable confrontation with Zarkon.

He moved at a sluggish pace to get dressed and brush his teeth. A red, woven band sat on one of his shelves. He frowned and moved to take a closer look at it, as he was sure he wasn't the one to leave it there.

He blinked a few times at the little note beside it.

"~From Keith," it said, in loopy cursive.

"What the-?" Lance held the band and the note up to the light, as if it was fake. He took the bracelet, and with a bit of a struggle, managed to thread the red button through the loop so that it was fastened around his wrist. It looked good.

Lance took it off before going to the dining hall.

"When did you sneak into my room?!" Lance demanded as he stormed in on the other paladins and Allura eating breakfast. His question was directed at Keith.

"Why would I ever go into your room? It's probably a pigsty," Keith said coolly, spooning food goo into his mouth.

"Whatever, just don't do it again! And keep your creepy little gifts to yourself!" Lance harrumphed and plopped down at the table.

Before Keith could respond, asking what he was talking about, Shiro spoke up, "Give it a rest you two. We have a long day of training ahead."

* * *

About a week later, Keith woke up and found a blue bracelet on his desk.

"A friendship bracelet. –- L," read a card next to it.

Keith's mouth shrunk and his eyebrows raised to his hairline. What the hell did Lance think he was doing?

Still, he figured it wasn't worth the ensuing argument to bring it up, so he didn't mention it. He tossed the card in the trash and tucked the bracelet in his sock drawer.

* * *

"I guess it didn't work, huh?" Hunk asked Pidge, as they tinkered with some circuitry.

"Yeah, I haven't seen either of them wearing it. Not once," Pidge sighed. "Oh well, it was worth a shot."

What neither Hunk nor Pidge knew was that Keith wore his under his paladin armor, and Lance wore his all the time, only around his ankle.

**Author's Note:**

> Cover art is by Elentori, go check them out, their art is amazing and free to use for icons, headers, and covers and stuff with credit.
> 
> Aaand yep. That's it. Thank you for reading my crappy drabble. A huge thank you to Aqua Burst 07 (Aquaburst07 on tumblr and Ao3) for beta-ing this lil' thing. I've been in a bit of a rut writing-wise lately, so it would mean the world to me if you left a comment or review. Thanks everyone! I bless you with having your favorite food for the next week. :-)


End file.
